Chronicles Of Friendship: The Call
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: May and Dawn are Bff's who have many stories! Based off me and my friends! Some Contestshipping Mentioned...OohLala


May and Dawn were two best friends, they met in fourth grade and were now going into eighth grade. They had two weeks until school started and were sitting in Dawn's room. May, was sitting on the floor, and Bethany was on the bed.

"Ugh, I really don't want school to start. I will probably be in the same class as Barry…ugh! Why is the world so cruel? Dawn raised her hands dramatically and May smiled. "You know, me and Ash have been in the same class since fifth grade, and there's a fifty percent chance he'll be in my class again because we are both in Avid! I really hope he is…I don't wanna loose him as a friend!" May said

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what eighth grade is gonna be like…I mean, seventh grade was okay, and sixth grade was… okay…well since we are gonna be the top grade, I wonder what that will be like?"

"I dunno, but we better enjoy the rest of summer while we have it…so…Lets take a walk around the 'block'. May emphasized block, because it had a special meaning. Dawn's mom, was very protective and only them go around the block. Well they would really go around three blocks and then come back.

"May? Seriously? Can't we just go in the attic and play final fantasy?" Dawn begged May, because it was hot, and there attic had a PS2 and a game she was currently playing, 'Final Fantasy Xll.'

"Dawn, watching you play your game isn't much fun, maybe for you because you're the one who's playing it! But I really wanna go on a walk! C'mon please!"

"I know the only reason you want to go around the block is so you can possibly see Drew drive by in a car. That's the only reason you ever wanna go for a walk." Dawn was smirking, and May was blushing madly.

"Eeep! Shut up! It is not! That's just an…advantage of going around the block. I mean, that's probably the only thing I'm looking forward to about school, seeing Drew on the bus. The day before the last day is when I finally told him how I felt…if only he wasn't dating that other girl! I mean they were a cute couple and all but…I like Drew, and she moved to Hilei for crying out loud!" (A/N, its are region I made up in my other story, and I decided to use it in this too.)

They walked out of the house, and started there walk. "So May, can you sleep over tomorrow? We can stay up in the attic away from my mom, and play video games all night, and truth or dare in my front yard all night…Maybe the weird family across the street put the 'You know what' back on there truck! Haha! You know what that means!" (A/N…You don't even wanna know what it is!)

May, even while listening, was looking in the passenger seat of every car that went by, and still, saw no sign of Drew. "I know! You made me run across the street and poke it four times in a row!" Dawn and may started to crack up, hysterically. And then Dawn pointed to a sign. "Are we gonna turn, or do you still want to search for your beloved down this road?" she asked sarcastically.

"Dawwwnn! Shut up! …..lets keep going…." May was blushing like a tomato and put her head down, and Dawn just rolled her eyes. "I knew it! Haha. Anyway, you never answered my sleep over question. What's the answer?" may thought about it for a moment. "Well, you know my parents wont have a problem with it, but I have to baby sit my brother…"

Dawn and May pouted simultaneously, while a car drove by, blaring the speakers. The girls heard music, as the car went by.

_I'm not afraid…To take a stand…Everybody…Come take my hand…_

May smiled and started to sing along, and Dawn couldn't take it anymore when May got to "_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road!"_

"May! Ughhh! Stop singing! You need to stop listening to Hot 100.5 all the time. Its getting annoying when you start singing random songs, or shout in the middle of the grocery store, "_Jasoonn Derruuloo!"_ Dawn tried to do her best impression of the catchy tune May loved to randomly shout, but she made a mistake causing May to laugh at her.

"Hahahaha…You did it wrong!" Suddenly when they were passing the creepy abandoned church yard, they heard shouting coming from across the street.

"_Aaaaahhhhhhh!" _Dawn had no idea what was going on, but May joined in the screaming and ran across the street immediately. That's when Dawn realized they were passing one of May's friends houses, and had been spotted by Misty and Leaf.

Bethany quickly ran up to the house and found Misty, May, and Leaf laughing, and then Leaf was all. "Omgigosh…why are you both wearing Kingdom heart shirts?" Misty and May laughed while Dawn rolled her eyes. "May bought one at hot topic today, and it just happened to be the same day I was wearing mine so…now we match…" Everybody giggled to each other, and then Misty yelled. "LOOK MAY ITS DREEWW!" She pointed to a car about to drive by, and sadly for May…it was his car…

Leaf looked at me with an evil smile. "You know what that means…Dawn, Misty…It's time to embarrass May! Everybody to the driveway!" May shrieked in horror and protest as all her friend started dancing…_badly_…on the driveway. Dawn grabbed May and then they all started doing the macerana, except May of course…as the car drove by. May didn't even want to look at Drew's face when he drove by so she just pretended she didn't know it was his and laughed at them.

Finally when the car had past…Misty put her hands on her hips and gave May a look. "You were supposed to dance. Now you have to do a dare!"

May folded her arms across her chest, and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? I can do _anything._ Ask Dawn. I never turn down a dare! I touched a-"

Dawn covered May's mouth and shouted. "Don't tell them! Then they'll want to see it!" Leaf and Misty raised there eyebrows suspiciously, and then huddled together with Dawn. Finally they came up to me with a cell phone. Misty laughed evilly. "Mwahahahaha! You have to call Hot 100.5 and proclaim your love for Drew!"

May's eyes grew big. "Oh, your not serious! My whole school listens to that radio station!" Dawn patted her shoulder, and then handed her the phone. "You already said you could do _any_ dare so… dial the number." May already did know the number by heart, so she dialed it, hoping it would be busy.

_Rinnggg_

_Riinnggg_

_Rinnggg_

'_Crap' _is the only thing that went through May's head.

"_Hot 100.5?"_ The radio station had answered and that's when May blushed madly. "Uhhh…Umm…I love you Drew Hayden!" Then she hung up the phone, only to hear her friends in the background. "You better HOPE they don't play that on the station!" And then they all went in the backyard to have some fun.

**Yeahh…I really do know the radio stations number by heart! Yeah… So anyway review please. This isn't really a long shot, and it is complete, even though I might add more. Its just these are random one shots about what me and my best friends go through so…Yeah…**


End file.
